The present invention provides a technique for integrating data from multiple partners into a web analytics application such as SiteCatalyst (available from Omniture, Inc. of Orem, Utah). Many prior art data sources' interfaces are not intuitive, and do not provide sufficient visibility into partners with which customers can integrate. In addition, prior art systems do not generally present those partners, or the ability to integrate with them, in a way that motivates customers, partners, or press/analysts.